Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: ¿Algúna vez has sentido que has olvidado algo muy importante? Gray tratará de descubrir que fue lo que olvido desesperadamente.


-Por usted ella puede ser amable, honesta, sencilla, prudente, puede dejar de molestarlo, si tan solo le dice que quiere en ella, está dispuesta a cambiar para ser la mujer que usted quiere, puede pedirle todo menos que sean solo amigos, por favor todo menos eso.

-Lo siento no podemos ser más que eso, "amigos" – un trueno acompaño el final de mi frase y nubes grises que se aglomeraron rápidamente empezaban a dejar caer su contenido, una lluvia llena de nostalgia y decepción. Era media noche lo verifique en el reloj que estaba junto a la lámpara que acaba de encender, gotas de sudor bajaban de mi frente afirmando que había vuelto a tener una pesadilla ¿De qué se trataba? Por más que mi mente tratará de encontrar la persona con la que estaba hablando en mis sueños no podía verla, su voz se me hacía familiar pero cuando trataba de imaginar su forma física tan solo una mancha negra en lo que se supone que debería estar se posaba en mi mente. Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que empecé a soñar lo mismo, soñaba con una mujer pero no tenía la mínima idea de quien era, no sabía porque pero me gustaba escuchar su voz aunque me inquietará obsesivamente en los días y las noches tratando de conocer la razón por la que ella se aparecía en mis sueños, ni siquiera sabía si era real.

No pude volver a dormir en mi mente se posaban todas las teorías posibles que buscaban descifrar la identidad de la joven o mejor porque soñaba con alguien que jamás había visto, alguien que nunca había conocido, alguien que ni siquiera sabía cómo era. Quité esas torpes cobijas de golpe que me hacían sentir un calor infernal, puse un pie en tierra y me dirigí hacia la cocina prendiendo las luces del lugar para no sentirme solo, siempre me había gustado la soledad pero no entendía porque desde que esos sueños se hicieron presentes buscaba estar con una persona que me acompañara, en este caso la luz era mi única amiga ya que en la noche no podía estar en el gremio. Abrí la puerta del pequeño refrigerador tratando de comer para llenar un vacío extraño que sentía en el estómago, no era hambre, no sabía que me sucedía esa molestia no se fue con las innumerables cosas que engullí esa madrugada. Después de caminar por todo mi apartamento, como un impulso busque el álbum de "fotografías" que había hecho Reedus con sus perfectas obras de arte, pasaba las páginas una y otra vez intentando encontrar respuesta. Todo estaba en orden empezando por mi infancia, el tonto de Natsu, la temible Erza, La exhibicionista Lucy, el rudo Gajeel, la tierna Wendy, la reservada Charle, la sustituta de Mira, Kinana y los demás miembros que se fueron uniendo con el tiempo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Acaso estoy loco? Me pasaba lo mismo cuando Ur partió, debe ser que no lo he superado por completo. –Me dije y cuando disponía a cerrar el libro una brisa corrió las páginas de los dibujos deteniéndose bruscamente en un dibujo en específico, un dibujo un tanto familiar que remontaba a la época cuando Lucy se unió a Fairy tail, era el gigante de Phantom Lord, el gigante que planeaba destruir el gremio entero con el cañón de Jupiter. Todas las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y el viento que entraba en el apartamento no era tan fuerte como para poder mover las hojas llenas de recuerdos, si no creyera en fantasmas en ese momento hubiera corrido como una niñita pero no lo hice observe detenidamente el dibujo, alguna pista algo tenía que tener, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era inútil, no había nada. La pelea la recordaba perfectamente todos peleamos contra los cuatro elementos que hacían mover el gigante, ¿Mi pelea? Por lo que recuerdo yo había salido victorioso cuando ese mago de agua había resbalado y había caído del gigante. El hombre seguramente debió morir, esa página no me dio ningún indicio, tal vez Mirajane y Elfman recordaban más de esa pelea ya que ellos llegaron cuando ya la había terminado. Esperé hasta que amaneciera y fuera una hora prudente para llegar al gremio, me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un baño, de nuevo estaba esa bufanda encima de la silla, la bufanda que me regalo Ur, pero ¿Cuándo? Mis memorias no muestran una bufanda tan reciente, por su aspecto pareciera que me la hubieran regalado hace muy poco sin embargo ella murió hace mucho tiempo ya. De nuevo la agarre y percibí ese olor delicioso que emanaba de ella, definitivamente no olía a mi maestra, no sé a quién olía pero por puro instinto la acerque a mi cara, la frote un poco con mi mejilla en simulación de alguien que me acariciaba, como si fuera eso algo demasiado importante para mí. Me quite las pocas prendas que me quedaban mientras veía llenarse la tina, agua ¿Por qué me parecía tan familiar esa sensación? Me sumergí en el agua helada, eso me calmaba era la única manera de evadir el vacío que se hacía en mi estómago y en mi corazón. Me vestí deje la bufanda no quería que se arruinará, era lo único que poseía de alguien especial. De camino al gremio ese río quería hablarme, su reflejo, era tan cristalino y puro lo que mostraba esas aguas que era como si pudiera recordar alguien con esas características. Al llegar al gremio todo estaba exactamente igual Lucy, Wendy, Erza y Levi hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Hielito que haces? – Preguntó un Dragon Slayer de cabello rosa.

-Necesito hablar con Mira, ¿Cabeza de flama tú no sientes como si algo faltará en el gremio? – Le pregunte esperando que me respondiera algo parecido a como yo me sentía.

-¿Algo? ¡Comida Gray! Falta mucha comida - No fue la respuesta que esperaba, definitivamente algo no estaba en su lugar y ese tonto ni siquiera lo notaba.

-Aunque hay un olor extraño Gray ¿Desde cuándo te gusta oler a florecita de jardín? – Me olfateo para verificar su teoría.

-¿Olor a flor?

-Si hueles a lavanda, pero debe haber algo raro en mí, está tu horrendo olor y un olor a lavanda cerca tuyo pero no veo a nadie – Yo no vi nada al igual que Natsu, voltee en todas las direcciones pero solo estaban las personas del gremio…¿Olor a lavanda? El mismo de la bufanda sin lugar a dudas.

-Debe ser que te aplicaste perfume de niña.

-Idiota, voy a hablar con Mira. – Camine hacia la barra.

-Gray Buenos días ¿Deseas algo? – Está vez era una albina la que me hablaba.

-Hola Mira, ¿Recuerdas algo de la pelea de Phantom Lord? De mi pelea contra el mago de agua.

-No Gray cuando llegamos tú ya habías terminado, no había nadie, lo único que recuerdo era que empezó a llover de un momento a otro Gray.

-¿Yo también recuerdo la lluvia pero no sientes que algo no está bien?

-¿A qué te refieres Gray? ¿Hay algo desordenado?

-No, olvídalo Mira y ¿Elfman?

-Está en una misión pero no creo que él recuerde mayor cosa que yo Gray.

-Vale

No podía ser el único que sentía eso, ¿Por qué todos seguían con sus vidas como si nada estuviera pasando? Tal vez solo me estaba volviendo loco pero eso para mí era real, era como una pesadilla que no lograba superar. Decidí dormirme de nuevo sobre la mesa tendría que volver a aparecer en mis sueños.

-Gray-sama por favor recíbala, es un regalo de aniversario, así no se la ponga, consérvela por favor.

-Lo siento, luego nos vemos.

-¿Gray, Gray te sucede algo? – Era Titania llamándome, se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Era la bufanda? ¿Por qué no la recibí?

-¿Gray? – Volvió a llamarme.

Erza era la única que me inspiraba la confianza suficiente para hablar del tema, era temible pero siempre encontraba la mejor solución para resolver las cosas –Erza no sé qué me pasa últimamente, me siento incompleto, le he preguntado a todos pero ellos están normales no entiendo que me falta. No comprendo porque sueño con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco.

-¿Una mujer?

-Es una joven, lo sé por su voz pero no sé quién es.

-Gray ¿sabes? La magia es muy fuerte, pero existe algo más fuerte que el poder y la magia. Es el amor.

-¿Amor? Pero yo no estoy enamorado.

-¿Enserio? Entonces ¿Por qué eres el único que nota su ausencia? Está claro que perdiste algo pero su lazo es tan fuerte que no deja que la olvides.

-P..pe…pero

-Tiene que haber una manera para recordarla, debe haber algún tipo de hechizo para que yo ni siquiera la recuerde.

-¿Tú crees? Agua tiene que ver algo con eso y con la pelea de Phantom, estoy seguro.

-Pues qué esperas, sí el agua te trae respuestas ve y consíguelas Gray.

No sabía por dónde empezar, lo único que tenía: una pelea, una bufanda, agua y mi deseo por saber porque no dejaba de pensar en ella. Corrí lo más rápido a mi apartamento, allá estaban todas esas cosas, abrí de nuevo la llave para dejar correr el agua buscando una respuesta, por un segundo pensé que la llave se había descompuesto porque el agua empezó a salir tan caliente que comenzó a dejar vapor por todo el lugar. Trate de arreglarla ya que en mi apartamento no salía agua caliente sobra decirles porque. En el enorme espejo empezaron a salir como por arte de magia algunas marcas que empezaban a formar letras y con estas palabras.

-Ya casi lo tiene Gray-sama recuérdela.

-Dime quien eres, ayúdame! – Le dije buscando en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie, entonces volvió a escribir.

-No puede, le queda poco tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Te iras si no logró saber quién eres?

-Sí, le queda un día.

-Tengo miedo, no puedo olvidarte. Dame una pista por favor.

-¡ella lo ama! Siempre estará con usted y lo sabrá cuando escuche la lluvia caer en su ventana.

El espacio en el espejo había sido cubierto por completo y en ese momento el agua volvió a salir helada. ¿Ella me ama? ¿Por qué? Yo estoy maldito, si amo a alguien puedo perderlo como perdí a Ur, es mejor tener cierta distancia no puedo enamorarme, además ¿Quién puede amarme? Solo una loca desquiciada. Me mire en el espejo, el reflejo mostraba a alguien detrás de mí, pero fue por un segundo sin embargo lo note, no pude ver su cara pero tenía un sombrero y su olor a lavanda estaba por todo el lugar. Me desespere algo me gritaba que no podía perderla, que si ella desaparecía mi vida seguiría vacía. Golpee las paredes como si ellas tuvieran vida y con esa tortura me dirían quien era. Salí del baño, ahí estaba de nuevo mi bufanda, un número apareció en mi mente "413", ¿Qué mierdas significaba? Además ¿Por qué no deja de llover? Abrí la ventana dejando que el agua entrará y poder ver como las gotas llegaban unas a un destino final como una piedra o el piso y otras a una hermosa flor o a una carpa donde podían saltar las veces que quisieran. Mi vecina tenía colgado un Teru Bôzu y la escuche decir que la lluvia era melancólica. ¿Melancólica? Sí, eran más hermosos los días de sol, pero yo aprendí a amar la lluvia.

-Mierda corre nos vamos a empapar además ¿Por qué mi rival en el amor si tiene sombrilla y va con él?

-Jajajaja esos corazoncitos no le quedan bien en esa sombrilla, además son muy rosaditos ¿no te parece Juvia?

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames Juvia!

-Lo siento pero tienes que aceptar que siempre atraes la lluvia.

¿Atrae la lluvia, sombrilla rosa, rival en el amor? Sus brazos abrazaron mi cuello, cerré la ventana y ahí estaba ella en el reflejo del cristal, al fin la veía claramente, desde hace un mes no se presentaba, más bien en esa misión la perdí después de decirle que solo podíamos ser amigos, decidió que ella se sacrificaría, no sería nadie para que ese monstruo apestoso nos perdonará la vida a Natsu y los demás. Le dio un mes y si en un mes nadie la recordaba sería menos que nada, como si jamás hubiera existido.

-¿Sabes que te amo? Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Pero usted….

-Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero no podría soportar perder a la mujer que amo.

Quite suavemente sus brazos de mi cuello, limpie las lágrimas de sus ojos color azul oscuro, la acerque a mí, seguramente debía tener mi cara color "Erza" –Te amo – Le repetí, tome su cara con mis manos y aprisione sus labios con los míos. Sus fuerzas le fallaron, cayó en mis brazos casi desmayada. –Pensé que me olvidaría - ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a la única loca que me ha amado? Nos reímos pero luego protesto un poco al darse cuenta que la había llamado loca.

-Nunca la deje Gray-sama por favor.

-No lo haré – La aprisione en mis brazos como si fuera mi mayor tesoro.

FIN

**Bueno esperó que les haya gustado, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recibidas. Los quiero!**


End file.
